


Terracotta Heart

by Queen_Anarchy



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2D runs off again, 2doc - Freeform, M/M, gayyyy, golly is this gay, kissing of course, so gay very gay, studoc - Freeform, ya damn right it is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:26:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Anarchy/pseuds/Queen_Anarchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 2D and Murdoc get into another fight 2D runs away, and Murdoc goes to find him of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the first few chapters are pretty short, but they will be getting longer, believe me kids. the gayness will become more enjoyable.

This was normal.

2D running off and hiding because of something Murdoc had said.   
He’d come back sooner or later. 

Although, he’d never been gone this long, Noodle thought.

Just moments ago they were all sitting at the table getting drunk and having fun, when 2D told Murdoc how he really felt about him. 

What was it that he said? Something about love, and it probably started out with “Deep down inside.”  
Although it ended with an uppercut from Murdoc.

She looked over and watched Murdoc, pacing the floor.  
Last time he looked this worried…. err, nervous, was when we were going out for our first real show. 

“Sodding Ponce, running off without tellin’ anyone.”

Russel looked up from his newspaper and raised an eyebrow, “He does this all the time Murdoc, he’ll be back later.”

Noodle chimed in, “Yeah, but he’s never been gone this long before.”

That didn’t really help.

She watched as Murdoc took his leather jacket from the coat rack, “Where are you goin’?”

Murdoc focused on the zipper and mumbled “I’m goin’ after Dents.”


	2. Chapter 2

The air was cold, it always was.  
2D walked through the streets of Essex, looking up at the grey clouds and felt the snow crunching beneath him.   
The bruise on his face had a dull pain to it. But it didn’t really bother him much.

This was normal.

“I shouldn’t have told him all of that.” he thought, “Would’ve been better off.”  
He searched for a hotel to stay at tonight, since he didn’t really wanna go home.  
Especially with Murdoc there.

The only person in the world that loved Murdoc Niccals, was now trying to stay away from him.  
“I wonder if this is why Murdoc is never in a relationship…” He knew that’s not why, it was because he “Preferred to stay single.”  
He also wondered if he had ever been in a relationship. How would he treat his lover? Thinking about it made him blush.

As if he ever had a chance with Murdoc. Hell, he literally just opened up to Murdoc and got punched in the face for it. “What if it wasn’t me saying that though, what would happen if it were somebody else?”

2D stumbled upon a tall building, looking it up and down. Lots of light, means lots of room.   
He walked inside and stared at the gold-specked tiles and the red carpet.   
He stood at the desk, waiting for someone to serve him. Someone to take him.

He stood there for a good solid five minutes before he realized that he was supposed to ring the bell.   
Soon enough he got what he came for. On his way up to his room in the elevator he got a text. From Noodle!

**Noodz** \- Murdoc is looking for you.

That’s all it said, yet it terrified 2D.  
“What is he gonna do when he finds me?” 2D began to panic “He’s gonna kill me! He’ll replace me! He’s- He’s!” he sat down on the floor of the elevator and brought his knees up to his face. “Please don’t let him find me.”

He looked back at the phone in his hand and began to text her back.

**2D** \- Well tell him to stop!

Best text he ever sent.


	3. Chapter 3

He searched every corner, every street, alleyway, pub and every other building in Essex.

Except one. This one.

Murdoc trudged up the steps and opened the glass door, the smell of red wine and flowers wafted through the air with a hint of butterscotch.

2D was definitely here.

Murdoc approached the counter and mashed the bell 10 times per second it seemed.  
“EY, I NEED SOME HELP HERE.” 

He was quickly greeted by a pretty annoyed bellhop.  
“May I help you?”

Murdoc looked around, just in case there was a blue haired singer creeping behind him.  
“I’m looking for a tall, really pretty blue haired man.”

The bellhop rested her head on her hand, “Does he have black eyes and no front teeth?”

Murdoc’s eyes lit up “Y-Yes!”

“Room 12D3. Third floor.” she gave him the key and squinted at Murdoc “You look familiar. Do I know you?”

“Likely, uhm, I’ve gotta go, thanks!” He didn’t bother taking the elevator, he ran straight up the stairs like an animal on all fours. Everyone knew this was the fastest way up stairs.

“Oh 2D~” he growled, “Where are you? ~”

He passed a family with small children on the stairs, he snarled as they looked on in horror.

“I’m gonna find you Stu.”


	4. Chapter 4

2D sat on the edge of the cream colored bed and looked down at his wet shoes “I should leave now.” he thought. “I should leave before he finds me, and kills me, or something.”   
He got up from the bed and left the room before his thoughts could keep him any longer, not the wisest decision though.

Murdoc’s eyes widened as he walked faster towards 2D, then into a full sprint towards him.

“F-FUCK!” 2D ran in the other direction, but he wasn’t fast enough. Murdoc tackled him and pinned him to the floor “GAH! Murdoc! P-please don’t hurt me! I’m sorry I didn’t mean it!”

Murdoc sat on top of 2D and sighed, finally standing up over him and lending him a hand.

2D noticed the gesture and stood up, looking away from Murdoc. “You didn’t have to come looking for me. I was perfectly fine.” 

Murdoc grabbed a fistful of 2D’s shirt “I was… worried, that you weren’t-” he looked around “Let’s go back to your room.” 

2D knew that he shouldn’t argue, but right now he had to “I don’t want to, you’re probably just going to beat me up again!”

Murdoc came closer, a little too close for 2D’s taste “I’m not going to beat you up unless you keep arguing with me, let’s go.”

He pulled 2D to the room and opened the door, shoving him onto the bed. |  
He quickly shut the door, but making sure not to make too much noise. “2D.”

2D sat up on the bed and flinched at the harsh voice “...Y-yes?”

Murdoc pushed him back down and pinned his shoulder to the sheets, he then hovered over 2D, a thigh on each side of his torso. Practically straddling him now, Murdoc held down 2D’s hands above his head, he purred, “You’re an idiot.”   
He sank down to 2D’s level and pressed his cold lips against the warmer one’s and held them there a while longer. He released him and watched as 2D opened his eyes slowly. 

2D’s eyes shined a bright white at Murdoc, a mix of confusion, worry, and stress overcame him.  
“Murdoc- I thought yew were gonna- I thought yew was gonna-” 

Murdoc put a finger to his lips “Shh.” he rested his elbows on the bed, hovering just centimeters away from 2D’s face. “I wanna apologize, so don’t mess it up by talking.”  
“Look, Stuart, I didn’t mean to do what I did back there. I was drunk, I felt awkward and that’s not something I’m comfortable with, and now I feel like a dick so just shut up and let me do my thing.”

2D lifted his head just enough to meet Murdoc’s lips with his own. “It’s okay Murdoc.”

Murdoc nipped at 2D’s bottom lip, lifting his head and moving towards 2D’s neck, biting him there too. 

2D wrapped his arms around Murdoc’s waist and closed his eyes. He didn’t know what to think of any of this, he could hardly comprehend that this was even happening. The fantasies he had, the frustration, the tension, all gone.

Murdoc sat up and got off of 2D, laying down on the bed next to him.   
“Why’d you run off for so long?”

2D contemplated on whether he should answer or not, at a time like this.

Murdoc grabbed 2D’s waist and pulled him closer “Answer me.” 

2D gently pushed Murdoc away, “I- I didn’t want to come back.”

Murdoc looked at 2D, he looked hurt. He sat up quickly and brought 2D up with him,   
“Why the hell not?!”

2D responded quickly, in fear of an angry Murdoc. “I-I was scared that when I came back I was gonna get beat up Mudz! I- I’m sorry I should’ve came back!”

Murdoc leaned in and kissed him sweetly on the cheek. “I wasn’t goin’ to, I was waiting for you to come back so I could do what I’m doin now.”   
He grabbed 2D’s hand and placed his free hand on 2D’s thigh. “Look luv, I’m not very good at apologies, but do you forgive me?”

2D didn’t know what he was talking about, this is the best apology he’s ever been given. He smiled and kissed Murdoc’s deformed nose, “Of course I do Murdoc!”

Murdoc frowned, blushing.  
“Don’t- Don’t be like that please.”

“Like wot Mudz?” he leaned in further and kissed Murdoc’s jaw, nuzzling his neck.

Murdoc turned bright red,  
“S-Stop.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i accidentally uploaded this chapter to a different fic like a fucking idiot.

They both walked back home, only then did 2D realize how far he walked, miles and miles.  
They didn’t mind though, walking in the snow hand in hand.  
They didn’t really talk much either, a mutual pact of silence. As quiet as the flakes of dust and ice that fell and made the whole world nothing but a white blur.  
They didn’t mind that either.

This was really the first time that they’d really been all alone together, except before Gorillaz formed and while they were on Plastic Beach. But even then there were idiots in the way, like that stupid cyborg, disturbing the peace that could’ve been this, Murdoc thought.

It was dark outside, the only light were the warm bulbs provided by the streetlights.   
Murdoc was mainly awake during this time, when 2D would normally be asleep.

2D’s phone vibrated in his pocket, disturbance.

**Noodle** \- are you okay? Did Murdoc find you yet? Did he hurt you?

They stopped walking, because 2D can’t text and walk at the same time.  
He’d probably hurt himself.

**2D** \- I’m fine noodle, yes Murdoc did find me, no he didn’t hurt me

**Noodle** \- what did he say to you? 

2D looked up and Murdoc and smiled, holding his hand tighter.

**2D-** he said he was sorry

 

**Noodle** \- what else? You’re holding out on me I know it!

Murdoc looked over 2D’s shoulder and grunted “Let me say somethin’ to her.”

**2D** \- some things are best left unsaid. 

He gave the phone back to 2D and laughed “Don’t tell her it was me, she doesn’t need to know.”

2D put the phone back in his pocket, “I guess.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah um... i don't know where to go from here... if you haven't noticed i don't... write... smut....

“It’s getting late.” Noodle whispered as she looked at the clock.

“They’ll be fine Noodz, they’re tough… or at least Murdoc is.”

“But what if something happened to them Russ?”   
she brought her arms above the couch and sat there, staring at the door. Then she began to think about where they might be, the worst possible places. 

The door gently opened and two pairs of wet shoes stepped in. When 2D and Murdoc walked in it seemed like the room had become more luminous.   
They were laughing, clinging on to each other like a couple of drunk guys having the best time of their lives.

Noodle picked her head up from where she rested on her arms. “Where were you guys?! It’s been hours!”

Murdoc eyed her, as if he didn’t understand her. “We’re home now aren’t we?”

2D stood up straight and cleared his throat, “We were jus’ walkin’ around Noodz, we weren’t in trouble.”

Noodles eyes widened “How was I supposed to know that?! You wouldn’t tell me anything!”

Murdoc snorted and walked into the kitchen, to grab a cold one from the fridge.

Noodle watched as he walked out of sight, and immediately turned to 2D “What’d he do? Tell me now!”

2D looked around to make sure Russel and Murdoc weren’t listening, he cupped his hands around his mouth and leaned to Noodle’s ear, “Promise you won’t tell anyone?” 

Noodle nodded and shut her mouth quickly, “I won’t.”

2D smiled and began to blush, he leaned to her ear again, “I was at a hotel and he came lookin for me and he went back to my room and kissed me!”

Noodle leaned back and covered her mouth with her hands “He kissed you?!” she slapped his arm and smiled “That’s adorable!” She had read many mangas in the past, yaoi specifically.

Of all the scenarios she had read, and also the fanfics about Murdoc and 2D, she never thought that this would happen. 

“Shhhh! I don’t fink he wanted anyone to know!” He stood up and looked out into the kitchen, watching Murdoc with his feet up on the table guzzling down a bottle of rum. He smiled and watched him a bit longer, finally deciding to walk into the kitchen with him. 

Murdoc took his feet down and placed and hand on 2D’s thigh, “Look, ah, you’re comin’ to my room tonight, yeah?”

2D blushed and leaned in close so they could talk quietly “I-I dunno Mudz… do ya really want me to?”

Murdoc laughed deeply “I’d appreciate it if you did, come if you want.” He stood up and walked to his room, looking back at 2D as he finally disappeared into the hallway. 

2D wasn’t shaking over the fact that he and Murdoc were about to get really intimate, he was shaking because Murdoc’s room is terrifying. What did he do in there? Everything a stereotypical Satanist would do?


End file.
